


Left Unfinished

by BunyRock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunyRock/pseuds/BunyRock
Summary: I will store a few unfinished projects here, that vary in length and theme, but are my attack on Titan related. Read them, enjoy them, leave a comment how you think it should continue, what you think about them so far.Attention: The topics described in the stories themselves are mostly tests for my skills, challenges so to say. They are not (referring to the ereri story) my preferences. I don't support any of those actions.





	1. Chapter 1

The start will make a Erwin story I originally wanted to write for Halloween  but I didn't knew how to continue and now I don't see myself continuing at all. Enjoy it anyway. 

 

The second one will be an ereri story. I don't ship them at all, but I took a look into pedophilia and argued with a lot of people and started writing this story how I think an ereri story should be if one "needed" to be written. I stopped writing, because it is hard to imagine Levi acting like this and it pains me to write or even read it again. 

 

Please leave a comment on what you think under the works and now go on to the chapters. 


	2. Through your eyes (Erwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another view on how attack on titan could be with a bit more sadness added to erwin. Leave in the comments what you think.

"I can be replaced... " 

He goes silent as he watches the scene before his eyes unfold. The man who hurried to him to take care of him vanishes in a titans mouth. Eren is still taken by the armoured titan. His subordinates are falling left and right and his hope vanishes out of his body just like his blood does. His mind is running with thoughts, that are uncollected and fuzzy, but the adrenaline is rising in his body and he finds new strength. 

 

"What has he done now? Why am I being called here?"

"Mrs. Smith?"

The nurse on the reception asks looking a tiny bit annoyed at woman, who just stepped in. It wasn't the first time she has been here and her mood is always different. Today it seems, that she is in a bad mood, a very bad mood."

"Yes of course. You should know me by now. So where is my son?"

"He is in the operation room. Mrs. Smith your son is in a critical condition."

"He gets a surgery? What for?"

A tall good looking doctor of an old age comes up to her and touches her arm slightly. 

"Mrs. Smith please come with me. I will explain the situation further and bring you to your son as soon as he is out."

"Some explanation you have to do doc."

She is still not in any better mood, but to his anger comes worry now. He had hurt himself before countless times, but it has never been this bad. Up till now she was able to handle him herself, but the thought of taking further actions crosses her mind. 

"Mrs. Smith we don't know how it happened exactly, but according to a friend of his, it seems that he managed to slice of his arm. We are currently.... "

"Wait wait wait. He did what?"

"Mrs. Smith, your son doesn't have his right arm anymore."

The woman stops shocked in her steps and clasps a hand over her mouth. Her eyes are big and get glassy.

"How is he doing?"

She asks with her shaky voice. 

"He lost much blood and unfortunately his arm couldn't be found. We are doing everything to close the wound. He will live, but his arm is lost."

"Oh god what have you done now Erwin?"

She starts to cry there in the hall. This is the point where she doesn't know what to do with him anymore. 

"Mrs. Smith we have to talk soon about him. I know you for a few years now and his condition gets worse. You can't pretend that he can live a normal life anymore."

Her glare is deadly at the doc as he hints towards what she knows for years already.

"Shut up. How can I lock my child away? He's the only thing I have left."

"Shh I know, but you can't handle him."

"Bring me to him please."

After checking a few things she is finally able to see her only child again. The sight is terrible and tears at her heart violently. The beeping of the machine assures her, that he is alive, but he looks pale, out of this world. 

"Erwin, my cute little boy. What is going on in your head? If only I would know that world you live in."

She softly strokes his blonde hair and holds his hand in hers. She is desperate ever since to know what he is going through, but no one can help her. 

 

It happened almost twenty years ago. A life changing experience...

 

"No! Please don't ! We can figure it out honey. Please!"

The blonde woman rushes after her husband, clearly worked up. 

"I can't life like this anymore. Look at us! Look what you do!"

He waves his arms around in the air and his voice rises and falls down. He looks worn out with dark shadows under his eyes and outgrown hair. 

"What I do? What I do?"

She screams at him getting angrier by the minute.

"You said it's alright to write it down."

"Yes to write it down NOT to use me! It's 'just' a story for you right? Not for me. I live this every day! Do you think it is fun to get looked down on? To be called crazy? I know it's not real, but it feels real for me! And it does for our son."

"Don't drag Erwin into this. He is not like you!" 

The man looks at the woman before him and his features turn dull and a shadow darkens his edgy features. 

"Yes, maybe, hopefully he isn't. Don't make the same mistake."

He leaves his wife back speechless and she can only watch how he leaves through the door. 

Erwin, who was at the age of eight, only heard snippets of the conversation, but he happened to look outside of his window and witnessed something, that changed his life dramatically. 

He follows with his bright blue, slightly worried eyes, how his father walks out of the house and to the middle of the street. Their house stands in a rather quiet neighbourhood, where not many cars pass by and if they do they drive at a slow pace, knowing, that many families reside there. For sure there are quite a few, that keep talking about the Smith family and how crazy Erwins father is. They think he doesn't belong in their neighbourhood with his delusional other world. He kept talking about as if he had lived another life, as if there could be another world, but for them it was just crazy talking. 

On this day it happens, that a car got stolen nearby from a family, that was on vacation and the burglar speeds down the lane. It attracted quite a few people by the noise the car makes, but not for Erwin. He doesn't hear much or can't remember much of it later one, but he remembers how his mother tried to tell him, that his father died in a tragic accident. 

"Was it because I told you about what I have seen?"

"Erwin my sweet angel, it's not your fault."

Even if Is mother ensures him to not be the one causing this, he won't forget the look in his father's eyes when he turned around on the street and looked at him like saying goodbye to him, like feeling sorry for letting him know what he knew. The doctors said, that Erwin tries to cope with the pain by imagining, that his father's death happened for a reason and that with much attention he would overcome it. His mother however had to cope with the death of her husband as well and she started to let Erwin talk about his world. It wasn't that bad, she told herself, he was even happy and even found love and friends in it. It seemed to her, that she could go on and keep on writing like this. It didn't hurt him, nor anyone else. 

 

After all these years it finally happened, that Erwin got hurt badly. He hurt himself badly and she is sure, that he will come up with yet another fantasy of his. By now she has gotten old and a bit tired of this. It takes more and more strength for her to support her son and to tell everyone, that nothing will happen, but she has to make the decision. 

"Doctor can you please suggest me a good asylum? I want him to be taken good care of."

The eyes od the doctor softens at the hurt quivering voice of the still attractive woman. Her hair, that is as blonde as the one of her son, is in a messy ponytail and her eyes are red as they plead with him. 

"Of course Mrs. Smith. I will find the best one for him. I wouldn't do this normally, but I do it for you."

He does not only pity her for a long time, but he also had hopes for a long time to get to know her better and maybe start more, besides doctors not being allowed to date a patient, but technically she isn't a patient. 

"He will still need rehabilitation to learn how to use only one arm."

She just nods and goes back to talk to her son. No one can make her leave his side and she is allowed, as an exception, to stay with him and secure his state of mind, that is drifting from his fantasy to the real world. After years he comes back to her here and there when a bad fever hits him due to an infection. 

 


	3. Controversial ereri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I said previously. I DO NOT SHIP THEM. I took quite a bit of time to research on pedophilia, but I stopped writing this, because Levi would never be like this with eren at all.

He is young, he is new and he got this burning fire inside of him, much different from the other comrades Levi is surrounded by every day.

He had seen the trainees several times during their training without anyone noticing. It has been many years that Levi felt like this, this fascinated by a young body. The dark haired male always had this inner craving for young unused bodies. Their skin is soft and flawless, their muscles not too obvious and they still got the innocent smiles and laughter. He admires that, he loves that. Whenever he sees a young Cadet or a extremely cheerful child, he wants to touch them, he wants them to make him feel good, but he never touched them. Adults that tried to approach him, he shooed away with his deadly stare, but with children or teenager it is different. Those bring out his soft side and he wants to take them in and keep them secure from the cruel outside world.

 

This trainee year was way different than the others. Amongst the 104th there are many, that got this certain something, that makes Levi feel this way, but one boy triggered him way more than others.

He had to be cautious to not get found out and send back into the underground, a place he never wants to see again. With the given circumstances it is easy for him to implant the first seed, that will lead to what he desires. He inflicts fear into the boy. The fear of Levi's strength and it worked fantastic and now, that Eren is in his care he has a free field to steal touches here and there by accident of course. 

The thoughts that arise in Levi and give him sleepless nights, where he sits awake in his room with a piece of clothe that still smells like him and touches himself, make him feel dirty. He knows it is not right to feel like that, but over the years it has become normal to clean not only himself excessive, but also his surroundings. He is known as a clean freak at this point and it has indeed become a habit, but it still does what he needs it to do.

 

One day Eren is training and Levi happens to find him 'by coincidence' of course. 

"You are training a lot. Don't excerpt yourself or you will ruin your body."

"Uhm yes sir, but I want to become strong like you."

"Dont make me laugh. You will never be as strong as I am, but I can show you a let's say trick to become better."

A dangerous glint flicks over his eyes as he felt Erens arms and back. 

"Uhm sir?"

"I just wanted to see how much you progressed. Do you want me to show you a secret?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Then come to my room tonight."

Levi goes and the feeling of Erens skin lingers on his fingers and in his mind. However, if he doesn't hurry up Eren will loose the softness of his young skin way too soon. He needed to feel it before that, he needed to feel him. That boy messes with his head way too much by now and Levi thinks, that the only way to get rid of it is to touch him to his hearts content. Tonight it has to be.

 

No one is around, because Levi assigned hem all to a buisness, so he won't get disturbed when he is alone with Eren. A flimsy knock announces the wanted intruder. 

"Come in already."

Levi keeps his harsh voice up to not let the boy think, that he softened up towards him. It is part of the plan. 

"Sorry for the intrusion."

Eren politely says as he enters the room. He is nervous to be this late at night in the private chamber of his idol. For many years already he looks up to Levi and his dream is to become as strong as he is or at least near it to not cause shame on him. Even if his main wish is to exterminate the titans, he still got smaller goals as well and his fascination for the survey corps didn't deceased ever since he was a boy. 

"Don't just stand there like an idiot. Sit down." 

Levi barks at him and points towards the bed. He never really uses it as he is more comfortable to sleep on a chair, always ready to strike. However, he feels extremely excited and even slightly nervous to have Eren around now. He checks him up from head to toe as the boy walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, obviously feeling uncomfortable. 

"You trained much today, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Hm your body must hurt," Levi mumbles to himself, getting the right idea on what to do with him," lay down. If you don't take care of your muscles, they will get sore and ache fore some days, restraining you from working out."

The uncomfortable feeling Eren gets from looking at the glinting eyes of Levi only increases, but the danger, that hides withing this strong male, makes him obey and lie down. 

"Like this?"

"Are you an idiot? Lay on your belly."

Levi clicks annoyed his tongue and glares at Eren. Finally the boy is in the position Levi wants him to be, but Erens reaction has shown him, that he never got a treatment like this before and he got his hopes high to feel more of this young body. Carefully to not shock the boy too much and scare him away, the older man kneels down with his legs on each side of the youngers ass.

"uhm corporal? I'm not sure if...," He gets cut off by the grunt of Levi.

"Shut up. I know what I am doing."

Eren doesn't say anymore, but he starts to feel slightly uncomfortable and his muscles stiffen up, which causes Levi to sigh deeply. Nonetheless he starts to rub Eren's shoulders. He has to lean down slightly, which causes Levi's crotch to rub slightly against Eren's butt. As much as he tries to concentrate on rubbing and massaging the young boys tired body, he can't help it to rub himself slightly against him, but he scolds himself that he needs to stop before he will notice the erection in the corporals pants.

It's no use, he has to find some release and he can only find it by using one hand. Of course Eren notices, that something is off, but before he can act, Levi diverts his attention.

"Tell me Eren; why did you joined the survey corps?"

It was a skilled move he pulls here. Knowing Eren, he knows that the boy gets distracted easily when he can talk himself in rage about the survey corps, titans and his admiration for Levi. For sure he talks in this order about it and the more he talks the more Levi can lease himself with his hand without the boy noticing it until he finally hits his peak. For the whole time Eren talked and Levi tried to muffle his sounds as best as he can. He was in heaven and he knows that nothing else will feel like this and giving in to his urge alone won't do it any longer, but right now he doesn't care about that. Only Erens slightly higher voice brings his attention back.

"Are you alright sir? You started panting suddenly."

Levi rubs a hand over his face, just noticing what he has done, but gladly Eren doesn't have a clue. He takes a deep breath and stands up, closing his pants hastily, before Eren can notice anything.

"I'm just tired. Go take a shit and sleep. Your day is packed."

"Yes sir. Good night and thank you for the treatment."

As Eren closes the door with these words a nice warm shudder runs over Levi's body.

 

His whole life Levi was being looked down for several reasons, one bigger one was his height. Sure being of an Asian kind he was not as tall as most of the others and not as sturdy as them, but he wasn't weak either, yet everyone picks on him. It goes so far, that he feels inferior to others and insecure in many occasions how to act infront of others. He barely had anyone to pick on himself, nor anyone he could feel superior to, so having this boy praise him and look up to him, even being aftaid of himwas pure pleasure. It was so easy to scare the young one or show him a world different from what he knows. Yes Eren Jaeger is his little toy to feel good with. 

 


End file.
